PLL - The roles reversed
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: PLL AU personality switch story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This story is dedicated to the very sweet and awesome Faberrittana99-03.**

* * *

**PLL - The roles reversed**

**Hanna Marin walk down a hallway at Rosewood High. She is all sassy and sexual, thinking about herself.**

"Girl, why the crap do you still carry around that silly thing?" says Hanna when she sees Alison DiLaurentis.

Shy and chubby Alison hug her blue plush kitten.

"Don't say such evil things..." says Alison.

"You'll never become a sexy woman if you don't get rid of your stupid plushie." says Hanna in a hard cold tone.

"Marin, stop being such a bully to poor Alison. You know she can't take it." says Emily Fields in a mature serious tone.

"Hi, girls." says Spencer Hastings as she walk up to Hanna, Alison and Emily.

Spencer is a swimmer and the star and captain of the Rosewood Sharks as well as a former field-hockey player.

"Hi, ladies." says Aria Montgomery as she show up.

Aria is a lesbian, but has not truly revealed that yet.

"Let's go to class." says Emily.

"Hi, babe." says Mona Vanderwaal as she walk up next to Hanna.

"Hi, Mona." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

Mona is Hanna's best friend and along with Hanna one of the two most popular sexy girls in the school.

"I almost forgot how nice your ass is, Han. Guys probably love to grab it while doing you." says Mona as she gently spank Hanna's sexy ass.

"They do love that, for sure." says Hanna.

"Hi, Han." says Caleb Rivers.

"Hi, man." says Hanna with an erotic smile.

Caleb is Hanna's fuck-buddy and second best friend after Mona.

"I've reserved a room for us." says Caleb.

"Perfect. So cool that you remembered." says Hanna.

"Anything for you." says Caleb.

"So sweet." says Hanna with a cute smile.

Once they all get to class, they take their regular seats.

"Today we'll read about Word War II." says Emma Jenkins, the History teacher.

Emma Jenkins is a beautiful blonde 27 year old woman and many male students have a crush on her.

She look almost like a top model and she has a very smooth clean soft voice.

Emily open her History book.

After class, Hanna walk over to Alison and says "Sweetie, you need to lose some weight and your virginity. Find a boyfriend before it's too fucking late."

"Hanna, stop." says Emily.

"Em, don't argue against me." says Hanna in anger.

"You don't scare me, Han." says Emily.

"Oh, too fucking bad." says Hanna.

"Don't waste your wrath on me. You and I are supposed to be friends." says Emily.

"That's true, but I hate that you're so anti-fun a lot of the time." says Hanna.

"I can be so much fun when I so desire." says Emily.

"Would be nice to see that more often, Em." says Hanna.

"Negantum et cruvius de vargolo empidemanta." says Emily in hard serious tone.

"Really no idea what that crap means, but it didn't sound sexy at all." says Hanna.

"Let me tell you, if you'd study better you'd know what it means." says Emily.

"Fuck." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Spence, so cool that you're still captain of the swim-team." says Aria.

"Yeah, it's wonderful." says Spencer.

"Ali, you need to be more sexual." says Hanna.

"Why?" says Alison confused.

"Because you can't be a kid forever." says Hanna.

"I can try." says Alison.

"No, that's all shit backwards, sweetie." says Hanna.

Alison starts to cry.

"Stop. Don't cry, damn it." says Hanna.

"Hanna, be nice to Alison." says Emily.

"Fuck off. You're not my mommy." says Hanna.

"True, but I want you to be nice to your friends." says Emily.

"You don't have command over me." says Hanna.

"Relax." says Emily.

"As soon as you stop being so fucking damn uptight." says Hanna.

"I am not uptight." says Emily.

"Yes, you are." says Hanna.

"No." says Emily.

"Yes." says Hanna.

"No." says Emily.

"Yes." says Hanna.

Emily and Hanna get angry.

"Emily, you damn uptight bitch! Stop trying to be my God, okay?" says Hanna in anger.

"Hanna, don't be such an egocentric oversexual bimbo!" says Emily in anger.

2 weeks later.

"Spencer, you won. This is for you." says Coach Nicole Fulton as she give Spencer a medal.

"Thanks, coach." says Spencer with a cute smile.

"You're a wonderful swimmer." says Coach Nicole Fulton.

"I'm doing my best." says Spencer.

"Okay, girl." says Coach Nicole Fulton.

"So sweet." says a happy Spencer.

"Congrats, Spence." says Aria.

"Awww. Thanks, Aria." says Spencer.

In another part of the school.

"Ali, have you ever sucked a guy off...?" says Hanna.

"No..." says Alison.

"You should try it. Cum is yummy." says Hanna.

"It is not, it is disgusting." says Emily.

"Em, I wasn't talking to you!" says Hanna in anger.

"Calm down!" says Emily.

Fuck you!" says an angry Hanna.

"Calm down, Hanna. Don't allow your anger to control you." says Emily.

"I'm not a kid, Em! You can't tell me what to do 'cause I am..." says Hanna, but stop and turn sweet when her friend Mona show up. "Hi, M."

"Hanna-Boo!" says a happy Mona, giving Hanna a sweet hug.

"Let's go somewhere, far from those who don't like me." says Hanna.

"Okay, girl." says Mona.

Mona and Hanna goes to classroom 26 where Caleb is waiting for them.

"Caleb." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Hi, baby." says Caleb.

"Sexy." says Hanna.

"Let's have fun." says Mona.

The next day.

Aria and Emily eat lunch at the Grille.

"Em, I hope Hanna will start be a bit nicer to Alison." says Aria.

"So do I. Hanna's really become very rude recently." says Emily.

"It would be good if she once more became the sweet happy Hanna she always used to be." says Aria.

"That sure would be wonderful." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Aria.

Aria eat sushi and Emily eat pizza.

Emily wear a purple business suit jacket with a matching short skirt and white high heels. And her hair is up in a bun.

Aria wear a black tight heavy metal t-shirt, baggy jeans and gray converse.

"I wonder why Hanna started to become kind of a bully. When we were younger she wasn't that way." says Aria.

"My guess is that she might be insecure inside and try to make herself feel awesome by being an evil bitch." says Emily.

"Could be true. Sounds logical." says Aria.

"Yes." says Emily.

"Okay." says Aria.

"What did you get on the Biology exam?" says Emily.

"B plus." says Aria.

"I got an A." says Emily.

"Awesome." says Aria.

2 hours later.

"Throw your plushie into the trashcan." says Hanna.

"No." says Alison.

"Yes." says Hanna. "Throw away the stupid plushie."

"No..." says Alison as she starts to cry.

"Don't be so lame!" says Hanna in anger.

"Me not lame!" says Alison through her tears.

"Yes, you are." says Hanna.

"No." says Alison.

"Yes." says Hanna.

Hanna walk away.

"Such a stupid childish girl Ali is." says Hanna.

Aria and Spencer finds Alison and try to comfort her.

"Did Hanna bully ya again?" says Aria.

"Yes..." says Alison, still crying.

"So, so...we're here for you." says Spencer in a soft sweet tone.

"Thanks, girls." says Alison.

"You're welcome." says Aria.

"Awww!" says Alison with an adorable smile.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
